


Day 18: Gingerbread

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music playing sultry and soft in the background didn’t match how intense Chris seemed as he focused on dotting icing and Allison leaned against the stove for a moment to watch. He was precise in everything he did, from sex to fighting to decorating and it was endearing and adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18: Gingerbread

“Been an awful good girl,” Allison snuck a look at her father, eyebrows drawn low in concentration as he bent over the cookie in front of him and mentally added a “well, mostly good” to her last lyric.

The music playing sultry and soft in the background didn’t match how intense Chris seemed as he focused on dotting icing and Allison leaned against the stove for a moment to watch. He was precise in everything he did, from sex to fighting to decorating and it was endearing and adorable.

Though, in this instance, she wanted the attention on _her_ , not some silly cookie.

The red lace scratched against her skin as she moved around the island to slip behind him, wrapping slim around arms around hips and nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Daddy?”

When he didn’t answer Allison huffed out a frustrated breath and bit at the cloth covered flesh in front of her, eliciting a yelp and jump. She dropped her arms as her father whirled, icing bag still clutched in his hand as he glowered down at her.

“What in the world was that for?”

“You weren’t paying attention to me.” Allison knew how to do demure and innocent well.

And it always served her well when she did.

The icing bag dropped forgotten to the counter as he swung her up into his arms, depositing her neatly away from the cooling cookies they’d spent the morning making. Allison opened her thighs and purred when he stepped between them, the counter bringing her up to just the right level so he could press the thick line of his cock against her. His hands slid slowly up her thighs, dragging the skirt higher, and she hid her face in his throat, not wanting to give anything away with her wide smile.

It was obvious the second his fingers hit red lace instead of her usual cotton. Allison got the momentary view of the ceiling lights moving before she was gently pushed flat, Chris’ shoulders pushing her thighs wide.

“What’s this, sweetheart?” His voice was hoarse as he fingered the delicate straps of lace keeping the panties in place around her hips.

“Early Christmas present?” She tried to keep her voice light and even but it skipped and jumped when he leaned in to nuzzle her through the material.

“Amazing.”

In the end, the cookies did get decorated--by Allison, while she perched on her Daddy’s lap like a sweet little girl--and eaten in front of the fire. They weren’t perfect, they weren’t neat, but they filled them both up with a sense of home and happy warmth.

Which was good enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
